The Jewel of the Nile
| based on = | narrator = | starring = | music = Jack Nitzsche | cinematography = Jan De Bont | editing = | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 107 mins | country = United States | language = English | budget = $25 millionSolomon 1989, p. 260. | gross = $96.7 million"Receipts: 'Jewel of the Nile'." Box Office Mojo. Retrieved: March 27, 2016. | website = }} The Jewel of the Nile is a 1985 action-adventure romantic comedy and a sequel to the 1984 film Romancing the Stone, directed by Lewis Teague and produced by one of its stars, Michael Douglas. The film reunites Douglas with Kathleen Turner and Danny DeVito, all reprising their roles. Like Romancing the Stone, the opening scene takes place in one of Joan's novels. This time, instead of Jesse and Angelina in Joan's wild-west scenario, Joan and Jack are about to be married when pirates attack their ship. The Jewel of the Nile sends its characters off on a new adventure in a fictional African desert, in an effort to find the fabled "Jewel of the Nile." The Jewel of the Nile is notable for its top 40 theme song performed by Billy Ocean, "When the Going gets Tough, The Tough Get Going." Plot While moored at a port in the South of France, Joan Wilder's (Kathleen Turner) and Jack Colton's (Michael Douglas) romance has grown stale. Joan, suffering writer's block, wants to return to New York, while Jack prefers aimlessly sailing the world on his boat, the Angelina. At a book signing engagement, Joan meets Omar (Spiros Focás), a charming Arab ruler who wants Joan to write his biography. Joan accepts and leaves with Omar over Jack's protests. Jack later runs into Ralph (Danny DeVito), the swindler from Jack and Joan's previous adventure in Colombia who demands Jack turn over the gem Jack and Joan found. Shortly after, an Arab, Tarak (Paul David Magid), informs Jack about Omar's true intentions and claims that Omar has the "Jewel of the Nile"; and just as Tarak finishes his explanations, the Angelina mysteriously explodes. Ralph and Jack team up to find Joan and the fabled jewel. Joan soon discovers that Omar is a brutal dictator rather than the enlightened ruler he claimed will unite the Arab world. In the palace jail, Joan encounters Al-Julhara (Avner Eisenberg), a holy man who is the "Jewel of the Nile" and whom Omar fears. The pair escape and find Jack, and they flee into the desert in Omar's hi-jacked F-16 fighter aircraft. Ralph is captured by Tarak's rebel Sufi tribe who are sworn to protect the Jewel so he can fulfill his people's destiny. After encountering a Nubian mountain African tribe, Joan and Jack's romance is rekindled. Joan tells Jack that the jewel is Al-Julhara and not a gem stone. In Kadir, Omar intends to use a smoke-and-mirror-special effect to convince onlookers that he is the prophet who will unite the Arab world. Jack, Joan, and Al-Julhara arrive to expose Omar but are captured. Omar suspends Jack and Joan with ropes over a deep pit while Al-Julhara is in a stockade; Ralph, along with the Sufi tribe, arrives in time to rescue the three prisoners. As Omar takes center stage to address the Arab people, Jack and Joan disrupt the ceremony while the Sufi battle Omar's guards. A fire breaks out, engulfing Omar's stage. Jack and Joan are separated, and Omar corners Joan atop the burning scaffolding. Jack knocks Omar over the side, killing him. Al-Julhara rises and safely walks through the flames, fulling the prophecy that he is the true spiritual leader. The following day, Jack and Joan are married by Al-Julhara. Ralph laments having gained nothing for his efforts, but Tarak acknowledges that he is a true Sufi friend and presents him with a jeweled dagger as Jack and Joan happily sail away down the Nile. Cast * Michael Douglas as Jack Colton * Kathleen Turner as Joan Wilder * Danny DeVito as Ralph * Spiros Focás as Omar * Avner Eisenberg as Jewel * Hamid Fillali as Rachid * Daniel Peacock as Rock Promoter * Holland Taylor as Gloria * Guy Cuevas as Le Vasseur * Peter DePalma as Missionary (as Peter De Palma) * Mark Daly Richards as Pirate * The Flying Karamazov Brothers :* Paul David Magid as Tarak :* Howard Jay Patterson as Barak :* Randall Edwin Nelson as Karak :* Samuel Ross Williams as Arak :* Timothy Daniel Furst as Sarak Production With a $21 million budget, principal photography began April 22, 1985 with filming wrapped on July 25, 1985."Notes: 'The Jewel of the Nile'." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved: March 27, 2016. Location shooting took place at Villefranche-sur-Mer and the Palais des Festivals et des Congrès, Cannes, France and Meknes, Morocco, among other locations, including Zion National Park, Springdale, Utah."Jewel Of The Nile filming locations (1985)." Riviera On Film, 2014. Retrieved: March 27, 2016.Eliot 2013, p. 142. Feaster, Felicia. "Articles: 'The Jewel of the Nile'." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved: March 27, 2016. At the time, both Kathleen Turner and Michael Douglas only made the sequel because they were contractually obligated to do so, although Douglas was much more invested in the film as its producer. At one point during pre-production, Turner who had negotiated script approval, tried to back out of the project, until 20th Century Fox threatened her with a $25 million lawsuit. Douglas intervened on her behalf and ensured that a rewrite was made.Appelo, Tim and Greg Kilday. "Kathleen Turner: The last movie star." Entertainment Weekly, August 2, 1991. Retrieved: March 27, 2016. Turner, Douglas and DeVito would later reunite in the unrelated film The War of the Roses. Filming in North Africa was dogged with problems from unbearable 120 degree F heat to problems with the local crew but the most troubling concern was that the director showed that he was not up to the task of helming an action film. After one massive night scene that was hours in setup, and cast and crew in place, it was only then that someone noticed that there was no film in the cameras. As producer, Michael Douglas exploded; the whole debacle had to be re-filmed another day, only after the raw film stock was finally located.Eliot 2013, p. 143. More problems with local customs cropped up, with film and equipment mysteriously held up by customs until the requisite bribes were paid. In the end, being only three weeks behind schedule was a minor triumph for Douglas. Approximately two weeks before principal photography began, an aircraft carrying Richard Dawking (production designer) and Brian Coates (production manager) crashed during location scouting over the countryside of Morocco, killing all on board. The film is dedicated to the memory of Dawking and Coates, as well as screenwriter Diane Thomas, who had died in an automobile accident.Eliot 2013, p. 142. During filming in Morocco, Douglas and Turner flying in an executive jet aircraft, had a near-accident when their aircraft wing struck the runway in a heavy landing.Turner 2008, unpaginated. two-seat fighter aircraft used in the films Jewel of the Nile and The Living Daylights (1987) on display at Atlas Film Studios, Ouarzazate in Morocco.]] The use of a General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon mock-up was a key element of the main characters escaping from a fortified town. The wooden, styrofoam and fibreglass mockup was built on an automobile chassis and powered by a 350ci Chevrolet engine."The Jewel of the Nile". The Internet Movie Plane Database. Retrieved: March 28, 2016. As with the first film, the novelization of the sequel was credited to Joan Wilder, the character played by Kathleen Turner; both books were actually ghost written by Catherine Lanigan.Wilder, Joan (pseudonym), Catherine Lanigan (ghostwriter). [http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1771718.The_Jewel_of_the_Nile The Jewel of the Nile (novelization).] Good Reads. Retrieved: March 27, 2016. The Jewel of the Nile was the final film released on the RCA SelectaVision CED video format. It was also released in other media formats."RCA SelectaVision VideoDisc FAQ - Why did RCA abandon further development of the CED system in April 1984?" CEDMagic.com. Retrieved: March 28, 2016. Soundtrack "When the Going Gets Tough, the Tough Get Going", performed by Billy Ocean, plays during the film's end credits. Douglas, Turner, and DeVito also co-starred with Ocean in the MTV music video of the same name. The soundtrack features 1980s rap group Whodini and their single "Freaks Come Out at Night" as Michael Douglas and company make their way through the desert on camel backCabbbage, Jack. "The freaks come out at night." 80s Music Channel, October 4, 2008. Retrieved: March 27, 2016. as well as "Party (No Sheep Is Safe Tonight)" by The Willesden Dodgers during the campfire party scene. Arista released a soundtrack album on record, cassette and compact disc. # When the Going Gets Tough, the Tough Get Going - Billy Ocean (5:43) # I'm In Love - Ruby Turner (3:30) # African Breeze - Hugh Masekela and Jonathan Butler (6:00) # Party (No Sheep Is Safe Tonight) - The Willesden Dodgers (5:10) # Freaks Come Out At Night - Whodini (4:45) # The Jewel Of The Nile - Precious Wilson (4:18) # Legion (Here I Come) - Mark Shreeve (4:49) # Nubian Dance - The Nubians (3:35) # Love Theme - Jack Nitzsche (2:26) # The Plot Thickens - Jack Nitzsche (4:15) Reception While The Jewel of the Nile grossed more than its predecessor, the film was much less successful critically and helped to effectively kill the franchise. Ebert, Roger."Review: 'The Jewel of the Nile'." The Chicago Sun-Times, December 11, 1985. Retrieved: March 27, 2016. Critics felt the film was loaded with numerous plot holes and that it lacked the first film's original charm. The New York Times opened its review by writing, "There's nothing in The Jewel of the Nile that wasn't funnier or more fanciful in Romancing the Stone."Maslin, Janet. "Film: 'Jewel of the Nile'." The New York Times, December 11, 1985.Retrieved: March 27, 2016. Roger Ebert agreed that "... it is not quite the equal of Romancing the Stone," but praised the interplay between Douglas and Turner. "It seems clear," he wrote, "that they like each other and are having fun during the parade of ludicrous situations in the movie, and their chemistry is sometimes more entertaining than the contrivances of the plot." Sequel Talk of another film in the romance/adventure series again featuring Douglas, Turner and De Vito reprising their roles never got beyond a draft. In The Crimson Eagle Jack Colton and Joan Wilder take their two teenage kids to Thailand where they are blackmailed into stealing a priceless statue.Eliot 2013, p. 146. The project languished until 1997, when Douglas as the tentative producer of the film, announced he was no longer interested.Morris, Clint. "Exclusive : Romancing the Stone remake still on?" Moviehole, August 23, 2011. Retrieved: March 28, 2016. References Notes Citations Bibliography * Eliot, Marc. Michael Douglas: A Biography. New York: Three Rivers Press, 2013. ISBN 978-0-3079-5237-0. * Solomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century-Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1988. ISBN 978-0-8108-4244-1. * Turner, Kathleen. Send Yourself Roses: Thoughts on My Life, Love, and Leading Roles. New York: Springboard Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-4465-8112-7. External links * * Category:1985 films Category:1980s adventure films Category:1980s romantic comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Action adventure films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Jack Nitzsche Category:Films directed by Lewis Teague Category:Films about writers Category:Films shot in France Category:Films shot in Monaco Category:Films shot in Morocco Category:French films Category:Moroccan films Category:American sequel films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Films produced by Michael Douglas